What if: The Hearing P II
.... “What was your rank before you decided to be an acting Captain?” “Midshipman.” Augustus glared with a triumphant expression into the cam bot optics.”He is caught. Exposed! He can't even try to spin some lies! All this is grounds enough for a court martial with a life sentence to the harshest stockade we have, but this despicable individual killed many times and even hanged a real officer. He ordered the destruction of a Barracuda destroyer and authorized the use of a P Bomb. All this he did while operating the ship in Free Space. Spatial navigation data confirms he violated a treaty and could have caused war! He committed acts of piracy and it appears he was in direct contact with the wanted pirate Black Velvet. There are hundreds of log book recordings mentioning her name.” He paused for effect.”I hereby demand that the Assembly orders the declassification of both documents and further request that not a court martial but an assembly decision to put him to death is to be the outcome of this hearing. I now open the hearing for examination. “ “The unseen speaker of the Assembly said.”Trillions of citizens are now following this hearing and we have many thousand citizen requests regarding this. If all is indeed the case I must fully agree with you. The accused has so far confirmed all your allegations. I hereby request that this hearing is now a direct Assembly investigation and we will discuss and vote appropriate actions at its conclusion.” All objections he had for the Assembly to listen in had evaporated. At this moment he was at the very focus of the entire Union. No one was more important than him, this was what he was born for. Yes after this,he would become Admiral of the Fleet there was no doubt. He thanked the Assembly for making the right decision and repeated his demand to unseal the documents. Before the speaker could ask the Assembly by vote to do exactly that. The Saresii representative asked to speak. “Members of the Assembly, citizens of the Union. I am Alegar Moansti and chairperson of the security council. I know the full content of both documents.” Alegar bowed gracefully and then began to address the Assembly and through it every citizen that listened. At this point historians again agree, over eighty percent of all Union citizens followed the events unfolding. It was later declared to be one of the most watched Assembly sessions of all times. “The United Stars of the Galaxies is an open and free community where every citizen has fundamental rights and where the Citizen are the government. Where the power comes from the people and where representatives are employees of Citizens and not rulers or leaders. This simple yet powerful frame work, this very foundation of our society was put into place by four civilizations and has since been adopted and accepted by almost five thousand civilizations today. This very Assembly is a direct expression of that. In order to create a safe and free society it was also recognized that a society must have secrets that needed to be protected from outside forces that do not share our values. It was agreed by this very Assembly that it is imperative to maintain an intelligence and counter intelligence force and organizations. This was a dilemma right from the start. Posed by the necessity of keeping secrets. The fundamental rule that the Union must always adhere to higher moral standards and be accountable to its citizens was debated for a very long time during the creation of this Union. The second amendment to the Union Constitution clearly states that: No one and nothing is above the laws ratified by the Body of all Assembly members. Yet in order to function and keep the wolfs at bay. Secret services cannot always adhere to laws and morals. Secrets were kept by the military and an intelligence committee attached to the state department and high ranking officials such as the president and members of the Conference, However the Peace Hawk incident and the Kermac president chaos showed that this system was very flawed. The office of the president was stripped of all military connections and has since then completely eliminated. Since the Assembly is an open affair that is accessible to all Citizens and therefore also for potential spies, it was decided to have certain issues pertaining to military and secret services discussed by a selected panel of Assembly representatives. To address this issue a simple solution was found. Not experts, but you the citizens, should decide. A Union wide discussion was held and the Assembly called for a general vote. The result of this vote was the creation of a Union security council that would have access to all secrets, evaluate them and then representing the results of their findings without the classified details to the Assembly to vote on. To make sure this Security Council did not become an unlawful elite, it was decreed that the members of this council could serve no longer than three years. That a random process picks new members out of a pool of suitable candidates. That any citizen representative or not could apply to be part of this pool. Only three requirements are needed to become a suitable member. Full citizenship, a minimum level of cognitive comprehension and a very detailed background check for the necessary security clearance. After becoming a member of the Security Council a code name and number is added to the CITI. The new council member receives two months of schooling,is checked by the PSI corps and must complete a psycho evaluation. No security council member knows the identity of another member to prevent intimidation or voting by peer pressure. This council selects 180 of them,once every week and form the The Covered committee It is done so there is always an active committee present. They discuss sensitive Fleet, intel and military issues, discuss sensitive information with members of the intelligence community,vote on issues and then as you all know advise the Assembly without going into specifics. Still there are issues that require even a higher level of security and secrecy. Like the secret of our Translocator cannons. The Covered Committee suggested the creation of a small group of individuals that are beyond reproach. The Assembly agreed with this and authorized the formation of this group that became known as the Gray Ghosts. Everyone in the Assembly knows they exist and the lawfulness of that group has been ratified last only a week ago. Who the Gray Ghosts are is perhaps the most guarded secret of the Union.” Alegar paused. “I am, or better I was one of them and authorized to reveal this fact as I am now officially retire from this group. “ He paused but there was not a single sound in the entire Assembly. However Admiral Augustus was neither impressed nor very interested.”It is all quite fascinating to a few, I am sure. However I fail to see the connection to this case. This is not some Assembly session where certain members waste the time of others with insubstantial stories. We are here to find the accused criminal guilty and hang him. So I can continue my important task to clean our fleet from this accumulated filth, punish all guilty and show you how a fleet is supposed to be led. Speaker of the Assembly I repeat my request and call for an decision to expose these documents or even better a guilty vote.” The Speaker of the Assembly said.”While it is rude and impolite, the Admiral has a point. Please make your point to the issue at hand or I must call for the requested vote.” Alegar said .”Captain Olafson acted under direct orders of Fleet command. His appointment and course of actions was recommended by the Gray Ghost, discussed and voted on by the Covered committee and presented as Operation Fish to the Assembly. The Assembly approved the operation.” Augustus puffed his fat cheeks. “That means nothing. The fact remains that a Midshipman acted almost 30 years as Captain, committed crimes, conducted piracy, conspired with criminals chiefly the never caught pirate Black Velvet. Wanted for murder, piracy and slave trafficking. He operated in a Union Ship in Freespace. He killed and murdered, sabotaged and destroyed Fleet equipment. He conspires with known enemies. Page 6674 of his log book states that he allowed a Nul aboard his ship, and not as prisoner. The Nul were our enemies back then just to remind you. He even has a Y'All among his crew. There are no Y'All Union citizens. Olafson signs most of his log book entries as Erica, clearly he is not female. Falsifying names in log books is a serious offense. But perhaps the most heinous secret of his is that he is the actual owner of Alvor's Cove. He writes in the log to be the Local Lord of this notorious slave planet. It has only been cleansed by the fleet a year ago.” The Pan Saran Representative, got up. Unlike Augustus he looked every inch like a Pan Saran and that he wore mirror polished breastplate was a clear sign he had served in the military. “Admiral Augustus. These are indeed the most serious allegations I have ever heard, but allegations they are until exposed as facts or dismissed as false.” Augustus interrupted the Pan Saran representative.”No wonder we get nowhere, when civilians keep interrupting just to state already known facts. I want you to open these records so I can show you the extend of his crimes.” The Pan Saran Representative stemmed his fists into his hips. “And you must have slept while they discussed the Assembly at Union School. You made a request and we will vote on it, after we asked all questions. Also I am a Civilian now, but I am Captain Gaius Brutus and served the Union and the Fleet for sixty eight years. Further you interrupted me before I was able to complete my question.” “So you are a retired Captain. Sixty Eight years and not promoted, maybe you sympathize with this impostor and consider that so called Eternal Warrior a role model. Perhaps I need to call your service record too after I am done with this one. I am only 48 and thanks to my adherence to rules and strict adherence to regulations I was recognized and made Admiral, think about that before you interrupt and try to stall the declassification of these documents.” Brutus gasped and then said to the assembly.”He must have taken lessons from the Kermac, he certainly is not acting like a Pan Saran.” Augustus snapped angrily. “Sit down, your observations and insults are not substantial. Speaker call for the Vote.” Brutus did not sit down.”There won't be a vote until all, including my question is answered. I am asking why have you arrested Captain Olafson. If you do not have all the facts your investigation is not complete. Since it clearly shows you have enough evidence to order his arrest and thus this hearing enough you do not need to have unrestricted access in my opinion. The fleet does not classify documents without a reason. I vote to deny you access.” Brutus smiled as he saw the many nodding heads and the angry face of Augustus. The Speaker said. “This is a valid question and no vote can be called as long as it remains open.” His tone became even angrier.”I arrested this man because I had reason to believe he would try to escape. Yes I have more than enough to prosecute but I want all his crimes exposed.” The Blue representative said.”Logic then dictates that you prosecute with what you have and once he is found guilty he can be held until the rest is properly investigated and added to his charges. You then have the needed time to file for the necessary clearances. I too find it to risky to expose potential military secrets so highly classified to everyone. I too recommend denying the request.” The Boloth representative asked.”You asked for the defendants death,so you must have enough already to convince us this is indeed the fitting punishment. You can not ask for a more severe punishment even if he committed more crimes so what difference does it make. You convict him, he receives the most severe punishment there is and pays for all his crimes and military secrets stay save. I too recommend to decline this request. When Mothermachine spoke everyone fell silent. “I know the full document and I can not find any crimes, but I do not ask you to simply take my word for it. Have the Security Council read the classified part and have them decide if we can indeed declassify them in public or not. At the same time they can scrutinize them for any crimes.” “Unacceptable, who knows how long this committee needs to read these big documents. It could take month.” “Then by your own argument it will take you time to read them and analyze them. Certainly more than 48 hours. Opening the documents will end this hearing as you must scrutinize it all. You argued that you want to expose all his crimes,correct?” Mothermachine' s logic cornered him and now if he got his wish granted. Eric would go free as he arrested him and already called for a hearing. Normally he could still ask for a court martial but that would take month and he was no longer sure they extended his mandate, but all this was mood as he called for an Assembly verdict and nothing but death was more final than that.”No I do not need to have the documents declassified. I indeed have enough.” He focused his attention back on the accused and found Olafson sleeping. “Midshipman Olafson, attention!” The Neo Viking streched his arms and lazily crossed his legs. “I called you to attention and expect you to comply. Even a Midshipman knows that.” “And I expected you to salute me when I came in, even an Admiral knows that.” “Salute you, a midshipman about to be stripped of all ranks and convicted? Don't make it worse than it already is. Making me angry is not advisable.” “Making it worse than being threatened with the death penalty? But let me educate you Admiral April. According to regulation 1412. General Orders. Medal of Honor recipients are to be greeted with full military honor, regardless of rank. I got three of these, my XO has one and so does almost every member of my crew. Yet you ignored them. One could think that you are best buddies with us and we all asked you to forgo this regulation mandated courtesy, but then I am pretty sure no one following this is under that particular impression. I think you convinced even the Camogi that you and I are not exactly friends and they are still somewhat confused when it comes to human interaction. So one could almost think you disregarded a very straight forward and quite important regulation? Narth leaned forward.”I am certain he ignored it. The possibility he has any positive sentiment towards you is rather astronomic and sensing your feelings towards him makes me dismiss the first possibility altogether.” Har Hi kept his arms crossed. “He probably never seen a real medal in the first place. I bet our Shail could outpace him without his hover sled.” The accused Neo Viking casually conversed with his friends, while most of the Union was listening in. Augustus fumed. “I am the one who conducts the investigation and asks questions. I am not going to greet an Impostor with decorations he obtained under false pretense.” “Are my shipmates accused?” “Not yet!” “Then you failed to greet them. Now to accuse me of obtaining any military decoration under false pretense is a serious insult but declaring that the Medal of Honors were so obtained is an attack on my honor and once this is over I will challenge you to a duel and you better be there because I assure you you would not see me real angry!” “You have no honor!” “All I heard are accusations. I give you ten more minutes to back your claims with proof or I am leaving.” Augustus laughed.”You are leaving nowhere but to the gallows. Move and I have the marines restrain or shoot you.” Stahl gave Eric a pleading look and Eric relaxed. “Who made you Acting Captain?” “For what ship?” “What ship? Are there more?” “Yes, the USS Devastator and the Tigershark” Augustus laughed.”You don't help your case if you ridicule me. Everyone knows Captain Harris was her Captain at that time. Nelson access Devastator log book files and check if Olafson was ever even near that ship.” Stahl could barely contain his snickering. McElligott had lost all hope. Nelson II chirped happily.”Captain Eric Olafson served his Midshipman year aboard the USS Devastator and was her Acting Captain as part of the rare but Fleet Command approved Command ability test.” Augustus and quite a few observers dropped their chins. “Admiral Stahl, were you aware of this? The ship is in your fleet!” “I ordered the big test and Captain Olafson uncovered a munition theft ring, prevented a Kermac PSI Spore attack and defeated a full Dai Tribe while he commanded her. Earning him the Orion Cross for doing it.” Part 3 Category:Fragments